What Was Untold
by WitchAbroad
Summary: The Stellazio Story, minus Stellazio's rose-tinted lens of metaphor and hyperbole.


**This is my first published piece, so don't be too harsh on me and my self-indulgent writing. **

**Now, I should make a few explanations, just to make sure we're running on the same street here, so bear with me for a moment.**

**Firstly, there is the little matter of Ophiuchus to attend to. In the game, the coins were designed by an artist named Stellazio and named after him, and there doesn't seem to be a character named Ophiuchus in the Stellazio Story. Ophiuchus is indeed one of the Zodiac, but only in an astronomical sense, not astrological, and the constellation is (in some interpretations) thought to represent Asclepius, a healer in Greek mythology said to have found a way to defy death.**

**Hence, I decided to cast Ophiuchus as Stellazio himself, making 'Stellazio' his pseudonym for his work purposes. I thought it was befitting that he would be the thirteenth Zodiac who watched the drama between his friends and recorded it in his art, albeit in a more euphemistic way (well, pretty prose is more befitting his epic tale) – thereby 'immortalising' them. So the story is more urban too, heh heh.**

**Secondly, you will notice a number of references throughout the story to previous events and enmity between certain characters. These are related to... ah, therein lies the rub; see if you can find out! For example, there is mention in this chapter about Aries taking over some important position from Taurus; this is in reference to (the constellation) Aries being the current vernal equinox, a title that was once Taurus'. **

**I'll post the answers to each chapter's references at the beginning of every next chapter.  
**

**Okay, I'm done for now. Happy reading, and sorry for babbling!**

**-kvetcher.

* * *

**

**A Request and News: Aries**

_Welcome to the Theatre District!_

Aries glared balefully at the sign in front of him. Its cheerful tone contrasted greatly with his current state of being; he had just come to the Theatre District all the way from Lindblum Castle. If Lindblum had a fault, it would be that it was much too large for anyone to navigate within a day – inexperienced visitors were always advised to get a guide to bring them around since getting lost was far too easy. Aries wondered if it were possible to breed enough chocobos to provide the public with a means of transport.

Physical exhaustion was rare for him nowadays, but mental exhaustion was ever-present. Ever since Taurus retired and left Aries in charge, Aries had found himself spending every sun-lit hour dealing with official matters, being plagued by Cid for his opinions on some new legislation or another. It felt like nearly everyone referred nearly everything to him, and though he always had answers for them, it was a continuing consideration of his whether his principles or decisions left any of the people out.

Panting slightly, Aries paused at the top of yet another flight of stone steps and glanced around. Ophiuchus' north-facing studio door was in the street just across the square; he hurried over, wondering if he was very late. On the third rap of his knuckles, Ophiuchus answered the door, a brush stuck in his thick black hair.

"Aries," smiled the artist. "You're nearly last – well, you're as good as last, Aquarius doesn't count, the forgetful old geezer."

Aries laughed. "He'll probably show up at just before dinner. You should have told him the meeting was one hour earlier than it actually is," he joked. He got on well with Ophiuchus.

"I can't do that. He's been known to spring nasty surprises like suddenly becoming lucid and arriving on time. Come on in, we'd better get started. Leo looks restless."

"Started with what? You didn't mention a reason when you invited me," said Aries, following Ophiuchus down the stairs into his basement studio.

The walls were entirely covered in paintings and several out-of-date posters of upcoming events and festivals. Here and there, the floor was stained with large splotches of bright colour where Ophiuchus had clearly knocked over pots of paint. A covered canvas rested on an easel to one side of the room, with stacks of equipment scattered around it. Standing about, looking uncomfortably squashed up in the small studio, were eight men, seven of whom turned at the arrival of Aries beside their host.

"Finally!" exclaimed Leo, who was positioned by Ophiuchus' rusty old boiler. "You're very late, Aries!"

"What kept you?" inquired Capricorn, who was standing next to Cancer in one corner, wedged between two half-finished stone busts of people Aries could not yet recognise. Taurus raised a hand in greeting from the back. Pisces nodded before returning his attention to a particularly dark-coloured painting behind him. Libra and Scorpio, both equally antisocial, each nodded briefly from their respective locations about the room. Gemini did not look up; he appeared to be in deep conversation with himself as he absentmindedly fiddled with one of Ophiuchus' brushes. Sagittarius was nowhere to be seen.

"Work," replied Aries succinctly, shrugging. He turned to look at Taurus. "I'm sure Taurus can empathise."

"I can," nodded the older man. His brown eyes twinkled. "There is not one moment of my retirement that I do not enjoy, especially when I think of the time I was in your shoes."

"Who's here?" Sagittarius appeared at the door on the opposite side of the room, looking around. "Oh, it's you, Aries."

"Hello, Sagittarius," said Aries. He rather disliked Sagittarius, the hunter – Sagittarius was a little too coarse for his tastes, and he did not appreciate the open hostility the burly man frequently showed Scorpio – but he made an effort to be friendly.

Ophiuchus clapped his hands together. "Right, now that we're all here – excluding Aquarius, since we all know he won't be here until we're done – shall we start?"

"On what?" asked Sagittarius, his tone irritable. "You didn't tell us anything about why you called us."

"He has a point, Serpentarius," said Taurus, looking thoughtfully at Ophiuchus. He referred to Ophiuchus by the artist's old name, as only he and Aquarius, the two oldest in their group, did. "Why are we here today?"

"I have a small...request to make of all of you," admitted Ophiuchus. He bowed his head. Aries exchanged a curious glance with Taurus, as Ophiuchus continued, "I was hoping to... well, to put it euphemistically, I wish to immortalise each of you in works of art, but what I mean is I want to use you in my next collection. You see, I had this... notion to experiment with metalworking, and it struck me as a good idea to use the thirteen of us as the subjects, you know, for each of the pieces. Is – is that alright with you?"

"Hold on." Cancer frowned. "You said 'the thirteen of us'. Does that mean you're including Virgo?"

"Of course."

"How? Isn't she still on that soul-searching trip around the world or something?"

At this point, Leo, who had been leaning on the boiler, suddenly stiffened and stood up straight. Ophiuchus turned to look at the tawny-eyed man. "I take it you haven't told them, then."

"No," muttered Leo, looking rather irritated.

"Well then, shall I?"

"Fine."

Aries felt himself growing tense without explanation, but he could feel some of the others tensing too; there was a definite feeling of anticipation expanding in the room. It looked like there was news of Virgo, whom everyone loved to varying effects; Taurus and Aquarius loved her like a daughter, but Aries knew Sagittarius, Capricorn, and Cancer loved her in the romantic sense of the word. Leo was the self-appointed elder brother, while Gemini was like a younger sibling. Pisces fancied himself to be her best friend. Libra and Scorpio... Aries glanced at each of them. Neither looked particularly interested in hearing news of Virgo. Who knew what those two thought? They had always been the most enigmatic of their group, the least emotive. Nevertheless, it was clear that the majority of their group was pondering methods to welcome Virgo home.

And what of Ophiuchus, then? The artist was observing everyone in the room carefully, probably trying to gauge the mood and find the best way to deliver the news. Just as Aries caught his eye, he smiled and announced to the room in general, "Virgo is returning."

There was a collective intake of breath, barely audible but definitely there.

"R-returning?" repeated Cancer, as though he had never heard the word before.

"Yes, returning," said Ophiuchus cheerfully. "Leo has received word from her that she has completed her journey to Gulug and will be arriving here in two days' time."

His words caused a stir. Aries himself was silent for a while, contemplating Virgo's return. It had been nearly a year since she had left; would she have changed much? Surely not; he could not bear the thought of perfection as she had been being marred. He raised his eyes to Ophiuchus once more and saw him staring at Scorpio as though trying to figure out where to place a particularly ambiguous piece of puzzle; the object of his apparent fascination was expressionless as usual as he bent over an unfinished sculpture nearby.

"I see," said Sagittarius, making an obvious effort to appear unconcerned. "Well, Virgo aside – I for one have no problems with Ophiuchus' intention to use us as subjects."

"Same here," said Cancer quickly. Beside him, Capricorn nodded vigorously, not wanting to be outdone.

"We're fine with it too," mumbled Gemini, pointing at himself with a thick red brush.

"Thank you." Ophiuchus beamed at them. "What of the others, then?" He turned to the rest of the group.

"I would be greatly honoured," said Taurus, with a small smile. Libra, though he looked slightly bothered, simply shrugged and nodded curtly. Pisces just nodded faintly and returned his attention to the gloomy painting.

"Leo? Is the idea alright with you?"

"It is – as long as you're including yourself in this collection, so I know it's fair." Leo grinned, revealing gleaming incisors. Ophiuchus laughed.

"Now there's an incentive to do this job well. Scorpio...?"

The dark-haired young man straightened and said, "I don't mind." There was no discernible emotion behind those words, and his dark eyes remained opaque as always.

"Right then," said Ophiuchus serenely, clapping his hands lightly. "I'll get started as soon as possible and keep you updated on the designs, shall I? In the meantime, please feel free to join me for dinner – I do so enjoy company at mealtimes."

"If we're done here," said Libra, "I would rather leave. There is something I need to attend to."

"Of course. Thank you for coming – and for agreeing."

Libra inclined his head, picked up a parcel from near the steps that must have been his, and left without another word. Aries stared at the door as it swung closed and considered his options.

He could stay for dinner, but there was really no need... and he wanted to be alone for a while, to think over what he had just heard. Virgo was important to him, though he was not sure whether his feelings were platonic or not, and he was eager to welcome her home with something that would please her. What, though? A gift of some kind, surely, but what?

"Aries?"

Aries looked up. Ophiuchus was watching him with an unreadable expression on his face. He had a nasty suspicion that he was already being studied for his piece, and attempted to put on a more refined air.

"Yes?"

"Will you stay for dinner? Sagittarius, Leo, Cancer, Capricorn and Taurus are."

"Oh." Looking around, Aries noticed that Pisces, Gemini and Scorpio had already left – through the other door, presumably. "I... I think not, Ophiuchus – there's still a lot of work to look into – things to check – thank you, though, I appreciate the offer – well, I must be on my way. Good–"

The door from the alley into the studio burst open and Aries stopped talking.

"Late, am I?"

Aquarius stood framed in the doorway, looking around with his snowy white brows pulled together. There was complete silence for a moment, then everyone save Aquarius himself burst out laughing.

"What?" demanded the elderly man, looking bemusedly from face to face.

"Very late, Aquarius, my friend," said Taurus between his chuckles. "I am afraid the meeting is over. Do join us for dinner, though – it would be a shame to have come all the way for nothing, and we will be able to fill you in on all that has been discussed in your absence. Would you not agree, Serpentarius?"

"I would," Ophiuchus smiled, and turned to Aries. "I'm sorry you can't stay, Aries, but perhaps you will find the time to grace my tiny kitchen after you've retired." He winked. "Like Taurus here."

Taurus just smiled and waved goodbye as Aries bade them all goodnight and left. He looked somewhat preoccupied, but Aries shrugged it off as nothing more than his imagination.

Emerging in the now-twilit street, he stopped in the centre of the square to think. To his left was the main portion of the Theatre District, where the clock tower was and where the grander performances were staged. To his right was the long road that twisted and turned all the way up to the Business District, which was marked by a luminous glow above the tiled roofs of the Theatre District. Trade went on, regardless of time of day.

Making up his mind, Aries adjusted his hat and took off at a brisk pace, heading for the light. He was not aware of the bright grey eyes that followed him as he went.

*

Ophiuchus watched the departing figure of his thin, auburn-haired friend from a stained window, unblinking. He smiled slightly as he picked up his brush and scribbled quickly on a scrap of paper.


End file.
